1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to diver's belts; and, more particularly, to a diver's belt which can be tightened by pushing in, and released quickly at any body attitude with one hand and without accidental release of other diving equipment or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of diving belts are known in the art. Although some of these have means for varying the weight thereof, such weights usually cannot be quickly and easily added and shift position in use thus causing problems for the diver. Further, most such devices require a buckle or other fastener which results in the diver mistaking his belt for other gear when quick released, such as in an emergency, if desired.
These prior art devices cannot be easily released if the diver is entangled since they require both hands to be free, or a certain body attitude. They also require complex diver movements to tighten. Such tightening is always necessary since wet suits compress due to water pressure shrinking in the process which results in loosening of the belt. It must thus be tightened. There is a need for a diving belt which can be easily tightened but quickly and easily released with one hand at any body attitude.